Undécima tormenta
| rarity = Poco común | autoDrops = Mirage Bundle Incursiones 2.01% (Rot A) }} Undécima tormenta es un mod de guardia para espada y escudo. Combos |-|Legacy Look = |move2 = Striking Thunder |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Diamond Deus |move3combo = + |move4 = Bide and Bleed |move4combo = Hold |chargeattack = Hallowed Name |slideattack = Destructive Symphony |slamattack = Fist of Iron |wallattack = Dying Angel |finisher = Last Stand |finishcombo = }} |-|Modern look= |move1em = 1 |move2 = Striking Thunder |move2combo = |move2em = 2 |move3 = Diamond Deus |move3combo = + |move3em = 1 |move4 = Bide and Bleed |move4combo = |move4em = 2 |charge = Hallowed Name |chargeem = 1 |slide = Destructive Symphony |slam = Fist of Iron |wall = Dying Angel |finisher = Last Stand }} Adquisición *Undécima tormenta es dropeado por Lephantis, específicamente la primera fase es muy buena para adquirir este mod, ya que tienes 3 oportunidades, tras derrotar a las 3 cabezas por separado. *Undécima tormenta es incluido al comprar el Paquete de Mirage por 600 en el Mercado. Notes *The third attacks of Devouring Beast and Diamond Deus is a shield bash that has a 100% chance to deal an proc. *'Last Stand' is guaranteed to deal a proc of the weapon's current damage type. If more than one damage type is present, the highest overall damage type will proc more often. *'Striking Thunder's' 7th attack is a double slash that has a 100% chance to deal a proc on both hits. *'Striking Thunder's' final attack is a shield bash that propels the player a short distance forward. This attack will Pelele away any enemy it hits, launching them at great speed. This attack has an aiming offset however, making it difficult to aim. * Bide and Bleed's last attack is a fast twirling dash that can cover a considerable distance, as well as damage any enemies in the way. Additionally, enemies caught in this dash will be ragdolled away. However, if the target can't be ragdolled, it will deal up to 3 hits to it instead. * The last attack of Diamond Deus will throw the shield a small distance, dealing up to five hits, before returning to the owner. Trivia *When released, Eleventh Storm's polarity did not match Silva & Aegis. This was fixed in . *Because Lephantis's heads do not produce Codex entries when scanned, the Codex entry for Eleventh Storm cannot be revealed due to the lack of an enemy Codex entry to link to. This initially lead to confusion as to where the mod dropped, as Eleventh Storm's Codex entry did not reveal the enemy that dropped it. * The mod image shows Aegis (shield) closed while Silva (sword) is in the hand of the wielder, even though Aegis opens as soon as Silva is drawn. * All the names of the moves of this stance appear to be based on rock/metal songs while the name is a reference to the movie "This is Spinal Tap." : ** Devouring Beast -- The Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold ** Striking Thunder -- Thunderstruck by AC/DC ** Diamond Deus -- Diamond Dust by Jeff Beck ** Bide and Bleed -- Wait and Bleed by Slipknot ** Hallowed Name -- Hallow be thy Name by Iron Maiden ** Destructive Symphony -- Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth ** Fist of Iron -- 10,000 Fists (in the air; get it?) by Disturbed ** Dying Angel -- On the Backs of Angels by Dream Theater See also *Presagio definitivo, another Sword & Shield stance, for PvE. *Último heraldo, a PvP-only Sword & Shield stance devised for Conclave. en:Eleventh Storm fr:Onzième Tempête Categoría:Mods de espada y escudo Categoría:Mods cuerpo a cuerpo Categoría:Mods Madurai